


Penguin Pride

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda gets distracted by Hilary while trying to pack for their trip to follow Phil and the Pens for the playoffs against the Rangers. Then again while in the suit for the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Pride

Hilary watched Amanda go around the room tossing things into a suitcase while muttering to herself.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to help?” 

“I don’t understand why we can’t just day trip it to the games?” Hilary said and Amanda groaned.

“Because that’s a waste,” she said, walking over to the bed where Hilary sat, straddling the woman’s lap, “we’d get there, watch the game, come home for a day and do it all again.”

“It makes me feel like a Penguins groupie,” Hilary whined, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

“Well, you’re not a Pens groupie… you’re a Kessel groupie,” Amanda smirked and Hilary groaned.

“That’s even worse. Can’t I be a Letang groupie? Or a Malkin groupie?”

“Hey, that’s my brother you’re talking about,” she huffed, getting off Hilary’s lap, “besides, we both know you’re truly a Kessel groupie,” she smirked kissing Hilary before going back to the closet. “I never bought his new jersey…” 

“I did, it’s in the back,” Hilary offered and Amanda grinned pulling the jersey out. She tugged it on and turned to Hilary. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” she said and walked over to Hilary again, who was unabashedly checking her out.

“Oh, am I now?” Hilary asked, resting her hands on Amanda’s hips. 

“The best lifesaver ever,” Amanda smirked, knowing where Hilary was going with the conversation. Hilary pulled Amanda onto her lap again.

“That jersey looks so much better on you than on your brother,” Hilary said, kissing the woman’s neck.

“I don’t know, I feel like the Boston yellow would be a better match,” she said, slightly breaking away from her to look down at the jersey. Hilary, having none of it, wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s back and flipped them, pinning Amanda to the bed. 

“You know where that jersey would look best?” Hilary asked as she started inching it up the woman, kissing every inch of skin she exposed.

“Huh?” Amanda let out, her heart rate picking up.

“The floor.”

x-x-x

Blake looked at his sister and smirked, turning back to the game.

“You’re late,” he said, trying to sound aggravated.

“Sorry, we got um…” Amanda stopped and Blake tried not to chuckle.

“I made us late,” Hilary said, covering for the younger woman.

“You always were a late comer,” he said looking over at the woman. She saw his amused expression and glared at him. “Gezz Manda, where do you keep his jersey?” he asked and Amanda looked down noticing it was all wrinkled. Hilary punched the man in the arm. 

“Lay off Blake,” she said, wrapping an arm around Amanda and kissing the side of her head.”

“God, why does she abuse me!” he groaned, clutching his arm. 

“Well, if you weren’t an ass,” Amanda shot back and he huffed. Amanda turned to Hilary, kissing her. She knew her brother knew exactly why they were late but the man always tried getting under his sibling’s skin. Hilary smirked into the kiss backing the youngest Kessel up till she was pinned against the glass of the suite they were in.

“Ok now, hold on, no. That was what made you late in the first place!” Blake shouted, jumping away from the bar he was sitting at. “Hey guys, look, Phil has the puck!” he tried to get them to break it up, huffing when he didn’t get the results he was looking for. Hilary opened the door that led out to the seats looking down at the rink and Blake huffed as he made his way out of the room, “horn dogs.”

“We should stop,” Hilary said once the door was shut and Amanda pulled her down into another kiss. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Amanda asked, stealing Hilary’s snapback off her head, putting it on her own.

“Your parents are going to show up at any minute… and god, stop looking at me like that,” Hilary whined as Amanda looked up at her with pleading eyes. Hilary pulled her into another kiss. “Keep wearing that jersey and I’ll show you exactly what I’ll be thinking about through this whole game when we get back to the hotel,” she promised and Amanda grinned before practically bouncing out the door to sit by her brother.

“And what exactly would that be Miss Knight?” Hilary heard from behind her and she instantly stiffened, turning slowly she saw Amanda’s parents standing in the doorway.

“Absolutely nothing Mr. K,” she said and he laughed shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, wanted to write something with these two because I haven't for a while, Let me know what you think!


End file.
